Issy and Trunks Saga: A New Love
by Karatelover
Summary: In this collection of stories, see Zarbon's daughter Issy and Trunks fall for each other, Vegeta try to ruin their love, Vegeta VS Stingrays, Bulma nagging Vegeta on even more, & a few appearences by Zarbon's wild father King Morphiess of Planet Primal!
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere My Love_

One day, Zarbon, Morgan his sorceress girlfriend, ZJ their son, Isabel their daughter were on a picnic in the park in front of the Washington Monument. "Thanks for coming and visiting me on my break guys." Zarbon said.

After all, Zarbon somehow became a general of the US army of the Untied States of America, due to his alien intelligence and strategic nature. "No problem we missed you at home, I mean being in a house by myself is boring enough and when the kids are out of college for the summer its makes matters much worst." Morgan said.

"Hey I graduated from college a year ago mom, I'm a scientist now." ZJ said.

"Yah I never even went to college, I serve in the military just like Daddy did!" Issy said.

"I'm a general, not exactly a…" Morgan grabbed Zarbon and started making out with him.

"Yes Zarbon give me rough sex!" Morgan yelled.

"You got it Miss Macskavsky!" Zarbon said kissing her wildly.

All the sudden ZJ and Issy saw that Vegeta, Bulma and the rest of their family including Bulma's clone Bulma 2 or B2 as she called her, decided to join them. Issy's eyes grew wide, "Guys will you please stop making out, you're embarrassing me!" Issy asked.

"Yah you guys Vegeta and his family just arrived and I'm trying to read my Kabala book!" ZJ said with is nose stuck in that silly book.

Vegeta looked at Zarbon and Morgan making out, "Ew I didn't come on this stupid picnic just to see this happen!" Vegeta said.

"Dear why don't you just be a little more open-minded won't you?" Bulma asked.

"What can I say, its true love." Vegeta said frowning.

"Hello Issy!" Trunks said.

"Hello Trunks." Issy said looking at him with her beautiful gold eyes that she inherited from her father.

"I bought you a piece of cake, mom and I went to the Cheesecake Factory and she told me that your mom told her that you loved dark chocolate cheesecake." Trunks said.

"Yes I do, please let me have!" She then got up, walked up to Trunks, took the fork and started eating the cheesecake.

Morgan stopped making out with Zarbon, "Issy honey, why didn't you just let Trunks give that cheesecake to you instead of taking it from him?" asked Morgan.

"Mom are you kidding dark chocolate is the best kind of cheesecake there is!" Issy said.

"I told you shouldn't have been so generous." Vegeta said.

"Look it's not my fault that I like Zarbon's family so much, they seem like nice people." Bulma said.

"But honey she's one of him, she's a hybrid." Vegeta said.

"So what so are our children, but you don't bitch about that." Bulma said setting the picnic basket down.

"Good point." Vegeta said sitting down, "Morgan pardon me if it's none of my business, but what do you exactly see in Zarbon?" Vegeta asked.

"He's a kind, polite person and he doesn't accept horrible behavior." Morgan said.

"That's right and I…" Before Zarbon could finish Morgan interrupted.

"Ok she gets the point Zarbon." Morgan said.

"Right, my mistake then," Vegeta said.

"So Isabel who is this Hanna Montana, I like to listen to her!" Bra said putting her headphones into her ears.

"I don't think you want to know." Isabel said.

"Isabel you seem like a nice young lady, do you have any current boyfriends?" asked Bulma.

"For some weird reason everyone has been asking me that besides you Bulma." Isabel said.

"Yah only because…" All the sudden Bulma saw that Vegeta did not have a pleasant look on his face, "Never mind we'll talk later." Bulma said.

"This better not be what I think it is!" Vegeta said squeezing his apple juice out of his straw from the juice box.

"Oh Vegeta leave her alone she didn't do anything to you." Bulma said.

"You won't have to worry about me; I'm getting transferred to Afghanistan in a week." Issy said.

"What why didn't you say something?" asked Zarbon.

"Because I didn't want to worry you guys." Issy said.

Trunks had a disappointed look on his face, "But that's unfair, that's just really unfair, you're the only friend that has ever made since to me since Gohan!" Trunks said.

"What about your daughters and your ex husband, whose going to look after them when you're in Afghanistan?" asked ZJ.

"Wait you have children?" asked Trunks.

"I was going to tell you but I don't want to um tell you at the wrong time, which would be now." Issy said.

"Never mind, maybe I'm just being unreasonable is all." Trunks said trying to smile.

Later on Trunks cried in front of Bulma, "I don't want Issy to go into the military, why didn't she even introduce me to her children?" asked Trunks.

"Because her ex husband has legal custody of her children while she's serving in the military." Bulma said.

"But that's so unfair; I thought we were slowly but surely falling in love with one another." Trunks said.

"Don't let your father know about this, he'll have a cow." Bulma said.

"Fuck what dad says, I'm going to follow my heart even if it takes me in the wrong direction!" Trunks said.

"I knew it!" Vegeta barged into the room, "You little trader don't love her, she's a freak of nature and she is the daughter of that vain general that I've come to hate over the years!" Vegeta said.

"If you hate Zarbon, that's your problem, but don't take it out on Issy, you don't even know her like I do! She's smart and she's not afraid of anything!" Trunks said.

"So are you, but do you want to be outsmarted by a girl? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" asked Vegeta.

"She's not bossy at all dad, not like mom." Trunks said.

"Hey whose idea was it to bring me into this argument?" asked Bulma.

"Dad I'm going to Afghanistan too, goodbye I'm tired of being a super Sayain, and I want to be normal like Issy! I want a life of my own; it's not my problem that you didn't kill Freezer! It is also not my problem that you have a grudge against Zarbon! For what, for him mating with a human, mom's a human too in case you have forgotten!" Trunks said.

"No, you're going to stay here!" Vegeta said.

Trunks got mad and did something that he thought he would never do, he punched Vegeta in the nose and made it bleed, "Goodbye father!" Trunks said running out of the room.

"Vegeta are you all right?" Bulma asked.

"Uh that little fucker, he punched me!" Vegeta said.

A week later, after Trunks spent the night in a hotel away from Zarbon's family and Vegeta, he went to the airport with Zarbon's family, "Trunks are you sure you want to go to Afghanistan?" asked Issy.

"Yes I do, I've come to far from my home planet just to lose you so soon." Trunks said.

"I don't know it's dangerous Trunks." Issy said.

"So what, I can take on a bunch of humans!" Trunks said.

"You don't understand, this isn't like fighting invaders on your home planet or extraterrestrials, these are a bunch of crafty humans that like to blow themselves up along with other people, just so they can fuck a bunch of virgins in paradise!" Issy said.

"Come on that won't stop me from following you!" Trunks said.

"Trunks my dad was driven to madness when those bastards did suicide attacks on his troops, to the point where even your father was frightened of him!" Issy said.

It is true, Zarbon and Vegeta went to Afghanistan so that they could sniff out landmines, and the Taliban ambushed them, but they killed a lot of them anyways. Then another part of the Taliban attacked the village that B2 was located in and the soldiers died, but Bulma 2 managed to survive somehow. Zarbon sent Bulma 2 home to inform Zarbon's family and Vegeta's family that they were ambushed, but survived.

Zarbon was thinking about killing himself, but instead decided to conjure a bunch of demons up to kill the Taliban as an act of vengeance, it worked, but they ended up killing innocent people which was not what he intended to happen, and they got a hold of the Taliban's weapons and planned to blow some villages up.

Zarbon and Vegeta had to stop them, Vegeta was not happy about this as one could imagine, to make matters worse, Zarbon forgot to take his medicine for his mood swings, he had them at the worst time possible. He then drew the demons into a mirror and smashed it so that it killed them.

Zarbon did not come out of his room for days, which was a typical habit of his whenever he grieved for the lives that he was supposed to protect.

"I don't care; I'm still going with you!" Trunks said.

"All right if you insist, but the moment that you go running home to your mother, the moment I send you home!" Issy said.

"Deal!" Trunks said.

"Goodbye baby sister!" ZJ said hugging Issy, "Trunks take care of my little sister for me!" ZJ said.

"Uh are you kidding, I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself!" Issy said.

"For some weird reason I'm beginning to think that you and my parents have more in common." Trunks said shaking his head.

"Bye Issy you come back untouched you hear me!" Zarbon said kissing her a lot on the cheek.

"Thanks daddy." She said.

"Bye Issy, I'll miss you!" Morgan said hugging her.

They watched as Issy and Trunks got onto the plane, "I'm going to miss them." Morgan said.

"Does Vegeta even know if Trunks is going to Afghanistan?" asked Zarbon.

"He hasn't spoken to him for days, since well you know." Morgan said.

"What?" asked Zarbon.

"Trunks punched Vegeta in the face and ran away to a hotel, I know because his mother told me." Morgan said.

"Trunks punched Vegeta, cool!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon that's enough, we'll have none of that around Vegeta and his family ok?" Morgan said.

Later on Vegeta was on the porch smoking a cigarette all by himself while the rest of the family was in the house, Bulma was in total shock, "He went to Afghanistan with Issy? How romantic!" Bulma said.

"What in the world are you talking about Trunks just wanted to see if Issy was ok," Zarbon said.

"Oh silly, naïve Zarbon you apparently don't know the reason why Vegeta has been bickering about Issy do you?" asked Bulma.

"He's been bickering about my entire family, what makes Issy so special in this case?" asked Zarbon.

"Because he's in love with Issy, Bra was the first to know, and I picked it up later on and so did Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Issy likes Trunks too, she told me herself." Morgan said.

"As long as Trunks isn't trying to get into her pants then I'm all right with him." Zarbon said.

"No Trunks is nothing like that, he's a nice boy who was raised to respect strong women like me." Bulma said.

"I don't think Vegeta is very happy about this; let me go talk to him." Morgan was about to go outside onto the porch.

"You can try to convince him all you want, but he's not going to listen. Sometimes I can't even get through to him." Bulma said. Then Bulma thought about something, "Come here for a moment Morgan." She said, she whispered into her ear and Morgan was smiling and then shook her head yes. "So can you try and see if it works?" asked Bulma.

"I sure will!" Morgan said happily and going onto the porch.

Zarbon looked at Bulma, "What did you tell her exactly?" he asked.

"I told her that to convince Vegeta that she needed to butter him up and say that she looks up to him." Bulma said.

"That's not going to work Bulma." Zarbon said.

Morgan went onto the porch, "Hello Vegeta mind if I sit down?" asked Morgan sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" asked Vegeta.

"Look don't tell Bulma or the rest of the family, but I kind of have a little crush on you." Morgan said giggling.

"Ew stay away from me, I'm already taken!" Vegeta said.

"No it's nothing serious, you're more like someone I admire as a leader, as someone who wants to get what they want in life! I'm not trying to bed you!" Morgan said.

"Then if you don't want to have sex with me, what is it that you do want?" Vegeta said.

"As someone that I crush on and sort of look up to, I suggest that you act more like a man then a scared little boy!"Morgan said.

"What are you saying?" asked Vegeta.

"What I'm saying is that I admire strong, stubborn men like you, my ex Stalin, and my current Zarbon!" Morgan said. Now how was it possible that Stalin was her ex, easy they soul imprinted on one another when she went back in time to WW2 with Zarbon, and to makes matters worst he seduced her as a ghost.

When the spring ended, he dumped her and hoped that she could live a good productive life it was for the best. He tried to get back with her, but she refused because she wanted to be with Zarbon. "What's so strong about Stalin anyways? Zarbon is strong, but I'm the one that killed him don't forget!" Vegeta said.

"Well I'm the one that brought him back from the dead!" Morgan said.

"You want a strong man hum; I'll show you a strong man!" Vegeta said picking her up and throwing her into the swing set.

"Hey Stalin is the only one who's allowed to do that to me!" Morgan said.

"Do me a favor just go back to your precious Stalin if you want to get pushed around, and go back to Zarbon who is just as useless, don't fuck with me women!" Vegeta threw his cigarette down onto the ground, stepped on it and then went back inside furiously.

"He sure showed me." Morgan said getting up and going back inside.

"Zarbon tell your silly girl to leave me alone! I admire you so much Vegeta! I want you to act like a strong man Vegeta!" Vegeta said mocking her as he went into the room that he and Bulma were staying in and slammed the door shut.

Morgan then came back into the house, "It didn't work Bulma." Morgan said.

"Damn I guess I'm the only one that can convince him to act like a man!" Bulma said.

Meanwhile a few days later Issy was in a tent with Trunks looking at a map, "So could you use a scientist to help you design a device more powerful than that called a landmine?" asked Trunks.

"Trunks we're trying to get rid of the landmines so that nobody steps on them." Issy said.

"Well what about the Taliban, we need to place landmines in their area…" Before Trunks could finish Issy interrupted him.

"Let me handle this Trunks, I'm just trying to figure out what instructions our general gave to us." Issy said.

"You mean your dad?" Trunks asked.

"No a different one," Issy said.

"I don't mean to get personal, but you almost remind me of my own mother." Trunks said.

"Really? You remind me of my own father, except you're not vain." Issy said laughing.

"That's quite a complement." Trunks said.

"Ok enough of this talk, I say we turn on some music, would you like to listen to Thalia?" asked Isabel.

"Yes that's fine." Trunks said.

Issy turned the CD on, it was a Spanish song called "_No No No_" for those of you who do not who Thalia is, she's a Mexican singer who married an old timer named Tommy Mottola, ex husband of Mariah Carey.

Trunks was surprised at the language that was coming out of the CD, he had never heard a more beautiful language, although he heard his father yell at his mom in French one time. "Sorry to ask, but what language is that?" asked Trunks.

"Its Spanish, my mom speaks Spanish and Russian, I borrowed one of her CDs, she and her ex boyfriend used to make love to this song." Issy said.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Look if you want to listen to something else, I'll just put on another CD…" Before Issy could finish what she was saying Trunks grabbed her and kissed on her on the lips, they were making out before you knew it, something that would make Trunks' dad have a shit fit.

Later on, on the other side of the world, Morgan and Zarbon were making love and being loud about it, Vegeta was annoyed with the stupid Spanish music in the background, and it was Marc Anthony. "Bulma could you go and tell Morgan and Zarbon to shut it?" asked Vegeta.

"No I will do no such thing!" Bulma said looking at a magazine.

"Ew Morgan said the dumbest thing to me; she said she had a crush on me." Vegeta said.

"She does, don't let it bother you." Bulma said.

"You knew about this the whole time? Why didn't you tell her to back off, because I'm your man?" Vegeta said.

"Hey I think a girl has a right to like whoever she wants, just as long as she's looking and not touching if you know what I mean." Bulma said.

"Oh trust me if she tries to touch me I'll be out of her before the world ends!" Vegeta said.

Bulma put her magazine down and looked at Vegeta, "Now Vegeta if I didn't know any better I would have to say that you're afraid of this girl." Bulma said.

"Don't be silly, she's not the least bit intimidating." Vegeta said.

"She told me that she might be a little in love with you." Bulma said smiling and hiding her smile behind her magazine.

"Ew I'm going to check into a hotel if you ever say that again!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta was I kidding, lighten up!" Bulma said.

"Doesn't it even gross you out the least bit that Morgan and Zarbon are twenty-eight years apart, Zarbon being older than her?" asked Vegeta.

"No not really, she can love whoever she wants." Bulma said.

"Ok then tell me something else, do you think it's gross that she was the mistresses of that mass murderer Stalin?" asked Vegeta.

"That part I can't understand, but like I said she can like whoever she wants. Vegeta don't be such a bully, please or else I'll go to the hotel instead." Bulma said.

Vegeta decided to crash the sex fest and he broke down the door and saw Morgan naked with her robe opened thinking that Vegeta was elsewhere, Vegeta took one look at her, screamed and ran out of the room, "Help she has a C-section scar!" he yelled.

Morgan put her robe on, walked out of the room; Bulma looked at her, "Looking hot girlfriend!" Bulma said.

"Thanks girlfriend!" Morgan said.

Vegeta then felt terrible and decided to go back and apologize, but only because he did not want Bulma to go to a hotel to spend the night. He did not seem to notice that Morgan was sitting at the table with Bulma, and he went to the bedroom where Zarbon was, "Morgan I'm sorry that I was rude just a second ago…" All the sudden Vegeta saw Zarbon naked too, Vegeta then went into a coma.

Zarbon too put a robe on, "What did I do?" asked Zarbon, it is too bad that Vegeta was such a drama queen.

Meanwhile in Afghanistan Trunks and Issy were getting dressed, "We need to get away from everyone so that we can be together forever." Issy said.

"I agree, as long as my dad is alive he won't agree to my hand in marriage to you." Trunks said.

"Maybe we can run away to Mexico or Venezuela, maybe Cuba." Issy said.

"Mexico from what your father told me is dangerous, you might get kidnapped." Trunks said.

"So what I'm a big girl I can handle…" Trunks kissed Issy on the lips.

"If its Mexico that you want to run away to then so be it. But there are safer countries to run away to," Trunks said.

Then Issy thought of an idea that she did not think of before, "I have an idea, forget us running away, if we want to get married and stay together, then we need to fake being pregnant!" Issy said.

"What? Why do we have to fake having a baby just to stay together and get married, I love you but your logic is so off." Trunks said.

"No it makes perfect sense, Stalin's ghost told me that usually in his day when women would become pregnant out of wedlock then they had to marry the guy who impregnated them, or have him pay money to the family!" Issy said.

"Isn't Stalin that dead Mexican that used to bang your mom?" asked Trunks.

"He's Georgian Trunks," Issy said.

"It doesn't matter, I get headache thinking about all the ethnic groups on this planet, and I haven't even memorized all of them." Trunks said.

"Besides he's really smart and really evil at the same time!" Issy said.

"That's the last thing I want to do, take advice from a bad guy, but if he thinks it's a good idea, then horary for him." Trunks said.

"Let's get the hell out of here, I didn't know what I was thinking about when I said that I wanted to come back here, I now know what I want in life, to be married with children!" Issy said stepping out of the tent.

"I'm so excited; we're going to get married!" Trunks said laughing with joy, but Issy saw that he was not paying attention to where he was stepping, into a land mine field.

"Trunks look out!" Issy yelled. It was too late; a bunch of land mines went off.

Later on in the hospital Trunks was lying down in bed, "What happened?" he asked.

"You stepped into a land mine field, you were very lucky, you could have gotten a limb blown off, but you are lucky that you still have your limbs, you must have a guardian angel." Issy said.

"I'm an atheist, I don't believe in angels." Trunks said.

Next day, Vegeta was still in a coma, Bulma was becoming worried, "What are we going to do?" asked Bulma.

"Do you have any devices that can get him out of a coma?" asked Zarbon.

"Well there is one device that I have that nobody else would consider, good thinking Zarbon!" Bulma unbuttoned her shirt.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"If I didn't know any better she's going to show Vegeta her tits!" Morgan said.

"I know that honey!" Zarbon said.

"Come on Vegeta come get some from Mama!" Bulma said sticking her bare breasts in his face.

He woke up, "Honey it's you!" He said then making out with her.

"Well that was awkward!" Zarbon said crossing his arms.

"What's that matter, he's awake and that's all that matters." Morgan said.

Issy came into the house with Trunks giggling, "Hey mom guess what, I'm having a baby!"  
she said.

Morgan's eyes grew wide, "Not again!" She said.

"Who's the father this time?" asked Zarbon.

"It's me!" Trunks said.

Just then Vegeta went into another coma, Bulma did not seem to notice, she was too excited, "Finally my son has found someone that he can settle down with, it's about time! Oh Vegeta we're going to be grandparents, this is so exciting!" Bulma said clapping her hands with joy.

Morgan was not happy, Zarbon was so pissed off that he went into the bedroom and yelled, "Son of a bitch!"

"Perhaps it was a bad time to bring this up?" asked Trunks.

End of Story


	2. Chapter 2

_The Biggest Flaw of All _

Vegeta was watching TV at Zarbon's house he was furious and he was watching _Kate Plus Eight_, "Dear lord, that woman almost reminds me of my wife, except she is a bigger bitch." Vegeta then switched the channel.

It turned to _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_, "I was sitting on the toilet when all the sudden something popped out of me. At first I thought it was diarrhea, but then I looked into the toilet and it was what appeared to be a dead fetus!" The woman on the TV said.

"Ew get a life loser!" Vegeta said turning the channel, it was on the news station, "Ah I'll watch the news." He said.

"So Sam when is your wife due?" one of the newscasters asked the other one.

"Next!" Vegeta turned the channel and came across a lion mating with a lioness.

"This is how lions fuck when they want to have babies!" the narrator said.

"Ew…" Vegeta continued to change the channel.

"Next time on the Bachelorette!" the announcer said.

"Yes I love reality TV!" Vegeta yelled.

"Guys I'm pregnant!" The girl on TV said.

"What?" Vegeta said gasping.

"Who is the father? Is this the end of the bachelorette?" the TV announcer said.

Vegeta decided to turn the TV off, "There is nothing on TV right now!" he grunted.

He was trying to get his mind off Issy and Trunks. Issy and Trunks went to Afghanistan and came back claiming that Issy was pregnant when in real life they lied about it. To make matters worse, Issy was the younger daughter of Zarbon, that man that he killed years ago, so imagine how he felt when Morgan the sorceress brought Zarbon back to life. Vegeta could not be more cheesed off, that is all that can be said.

Vegeta, Bulma, Bra and Trunks came to Zarbon's planet Earth to help fight the terrorists, but so far, he did not like the idea. It was bad enough that Zarbon was alive and well, and that he somehow mated with a gorgeous woman who used to date a dead dictator named Stalin. She was such a scandalous woman to him.

Now he had some more issues to deal with, actually the only reason why the two lovers lied was because Trunks and Issy wanted to get married after they supposedly soul imprinted on one another. Issy also said that her mom's ex Stalin's ghost told her that back when he was alive that whenever a woman got pregnant then she would have to marry that guy, or the guy would have to pay the family money.

They could have thought of another way to be together, they did not have to lie about a baby, they could have run away. Issy and Trunks came into the room, "I'm so excited about the baby Issy, what are we going to name him?" Trunks asked.

"It's a girl I just know it!" Issy said pretending to act pregnant, "Uh oh I need to go throw up!" she then ran to the bathroom.

"Let me hold your hair honey!" Trunks ran in after her, she fake barfed and Vegeta was annoyed.

"That does it! Zarbon where the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm right here what's the problem now?" Zarbon asked reading a magazine on military strategy, Zarbon was now a general for the US army, appointed by President Obama as the first alien general of the USA and planet earth.

"Tell your daughter to stop throwing up! I don't want my son near her!" Vegeta yelled. He hated Zarbon and his family; it was too bad that Zarbon liked Vegeta's family with the exception of Vegeta himself.

"What can I do about it, that's just how nature goes, it makes women throw up, carry children for nine months, make them got through hell when in labor, and make them bleed every twenty-eight days. " Zarbon said.

"I need you to tell Issy to get an abortion, this is unacceptable! I will not grandfather a child from your species!" Vegeta said.

Zarbon got pissed, threw the magazine down and stood up, "What is wrong with my species, are you saying that your species are better than mine?" Zarbon asked getting pissed.

"Yes they are, because we are the highest breed and we can get stronger after every battle, match that zippy!" Vegeta said.

"Why you dirty worm!" Zarbon said.

"Boys don't make me conjure Stalin's ghost up!" Morgan said getting between them.

"Oh Stalin's ghost I'm so scared!" Vegeta said mockingly.

"I don't want him in the house Morgan!" Zarbon said.

"Vegeta let me go talk to Issy how's about that?" Morgan asked.

"Fine whatever the bitch says goes." Vegeta said.

Morgan frowned, walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Hey Issy I need to talk to you and Trunks is it ok if I wait until you're done throwing up?" Morgan asked.

"No I'm ready!" Issy said coming out of the bathroom with Trunks.

"Come on guys, let's sit on the couch and talk ok?" Morgan said, Issy and Trunks followed her to the couch and they sat down. "Now have you considered any alternatives?" Morgan asked.

"What do you mean?" Issy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like adoption or abortion?" Morgan asked.

Issy frowned, "No way mom! I'm going to marry Trunks and this baby will be mine, and we're going to raise it together!" Issy said grabbing Trunk's hand and squeezing it.

"Damn it Trunks why didn't you take your birth control, like we've talked about?" Vegeta asked.

"Dad I only take birth control to control my acne, I'm not sexually active usually." Trunks said.

"You guys have male birth control?" Morgan asked.

"Yes don't you have it on this planet?" Vegeta asked. Morgan smiled uncomfortably, "Damn this planet sucks!" Vegeta yelled.

"Besides Joey said that abortion is illegal," Issy said crossing her arms.

"Who is Joey your other boyfriend?" Vegeta asked getting angry.

"No its Stalin, mom's ex boyfriend!" Issy said.

Morgan frowned, "Stalin is dead, this isn't the Soviet Union where abortion is illegal, and in America you have the right to snatch that creature which you mistakenly conceived and…"

Trunks interrupted Morgan, "No offence Miss Macskavsky, but that sounds really tasteless."

"No she's right; we need to get you to the nearest abortion clinic!" Vegeta said taking Issy by the hand.

"No she's not going to get an abortion, she's going to face responsibility and raise the child with or without Trunks!" Zarbon took Issy's other arm.

"She can't even take care of her other kids with her ex husband!" Vegeta said pulling Issy towards him.

"She's going to learn how to be a mother!" Zarbon said pulling Issy the other way.

"She is irresponsible, I'm not going to let Trunks pay child support for a woman that he barely knows and knocked up by accident!" Vegeta said pulling Issy towards him.

"Fine I'll take her to the abortion clinic, come on Trunks you're coming with us!" Morgan said taking Trunks by the hand and breaking Vegeta and Zarbon away from Issy.

At the abortion clinic, Trunks and Issy looked nervous and while Morgan was checking Issy in, Trunks leaned over and whispered to her, "This has gone far enough; we need to come clean to your mom."

"She'll be pissed at us for lying to her." Issy whispered back.

"You're going to get hurt or get your vagina mutilated I've seen it on TV." Trunks said.

"What kind of shows do you watch anyways?" Issy asked.

"What's that got to do with you lying to your mother?" Trunks asked.

"Wrong, we lied to mom and everyone else." Issy said.

Morgan came back over, "Ok I got you check in Issy." Morgan said picking up a magazine and starting to read it.

"Mom I have to tell you something," Issy said.

"What is it Issy?" Morgan asked.

Issy started sweating and she looked over at Trunks who was giving her a dirty look, "We're having twins!" Issy yelled.

"How the heck would you know that, you two just made love about three days ago didn't you?" Morgan asked.

"It was a joke!" Issy said laughing while Trunks frowned and crossed his arms.

Meanwhile at home Zarbon was crying a lot, he was as a huge crybaby, probably because he was sensitive, this did not go over well with Vegeta of course, "Stop being such a silly Zarbon suck it up!" Vegeta said.

"That was a living being Vegeta, how could you and Morgan be so cruel?" Zarbon asked sobbing.

"God be a man about it!" Vegeta said lying down on the couch and putting pillows on his ears.

Bulma came into the room, "Guess what, I took your advice and deiced to make the baby some cloths, I'm so excited that I'm going to be a grandmother!" Bulma said excited.

"There is no baby anymore!" Zarbon said.

"What are you talking about, why are you crying?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta killed it!" Zarbon said.

"No, Vegeta did you kick Isabella in the stomach like you did to me when Trunks was inside me?" Bulma asked.

"I wish I had come to think of it!" Vegeta said.

"You monster!" Bulma then threw the baby jacket down, started crying and ran into the room shutting the door.

"You kicked Bulma in the stomach when she was pregnant?" Zarbon asked.

"I thought she would have forgotten it by now, I only did it once, then she sent me to an anger manager." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Meanwhile Issy was in the chair waiting for the doctor to come in, "I'm nervous mom." Issy said.

"Why, you've had two children by another man." Morgan said.

"Yes but this time it's…" The doctor came in, "Well, well if it isn't my favorite patient Isabella Serena Mustashi." The doctor said raising his eyebrows at Issy.

"Hello Dr. Winsov," Issy said.

"You know the drill," He said.

"Yes sir my vagina is ready for you to look at," Issy said spreading her legs apart.

"Let's take a look shall we?" The doctor said sticking his fingers up her vagina and then she giggled, "That's strange," The doctor said.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I don't feel any difference, not like the last time." Dr. Winsov said.

"It's only been two days since I had sex last," Issy said.

"Right when was your last period?" Dr. Winsov asked.

Issy's eyes grew wide, "Uh I don't remember," Issy said.

"Issy you have to keep track of your period so that you know if you missed it or not." Dr. Winsov said looking at a clipboard with a piece of paper on it.

"But Dr. I've been throwing up since yesterday!" Issy said.

"Let me take a blood test," Dr. Winsov said.

"No I won't allow you too!" All the sudden something weird happened, Issy got onto the ground in pain and then she started changing shape.

"What the hell is going on?" Dr. Winsov asked.

Morgan tried to make up an excuse, "Maybe its indigestion." She said laughing nervously.

All the sudden, Issy transformed into a hideous creature, the funny part, this was the first time this has happened. "Get the hell away from me!" She said in her now scratchy voice, she then took the chair, ripped it out of the ground and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Issy I didn't know you could transform!"Morgan said.

"Catch me if you can!" Issy ran broke down the door, ran out of the office and out of the building.

Morgan was shocked and a little afraid of her daughter now, then she looked at the doctor who was more shocked than she was, "Well you knew my daughter was a hybrid." Morgan said.

The doctor was a little stung and said very slowly, "Morgan I don't think your daughter is pregnant." He said, and then he fainted.

Morgan ran out of the office, "Trunks Issy is gone!" Morgan asked.

"You mean she died?" Trunks asked almost about to sob.

"No she transformed and ran away! Please help me find my baby before someone else does!" Morgan said.

"You're right Morgan, I'll find Issy!" Trunks said putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Just don't anger her, she's easily agitated in her other form just like her father is, and please don't judge her either." Morgan said.

"Yah, yah I'm going to go and find her now!" Trunks used his primal instincts to sense her power-level and ran out of the office.

Trunks walked out in the street and shouted Issy's name, "Issy where are you?" He then sensed her presence down an ally and she hid in the shadows. "Issy there you are I've been looking all over for you!"

"Go away Trunks! You don't want to see me right now!" She said.

"So what if you're ugly, it's no big deal!" Trunks said.

"Oh so you think I'm ugly, is that it?" she asked.

"No I didn't mean it that way, come on let's go home now!" Trunks said.

"I'm not coming, I don't want your father to see me this way and judge me!" Issy said.

"Just ignore him, I always do!" Trunks said.

"No, I'm not coming!" Issy said.

Trunks then started to frown and then grabbed her by the arm, "Yes you're coming home right now!" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the shadows, looked at her, and did not like what he saw, but he got over it immediately and dragged her home.

Zarbon and Bulma were both crying loudly to the point where Vegeta got pissed off, "Will you two shut up!" He yelled.

"No I won't! You're even more of a murderer than I previously thought!" Zarbon said hiding his eyes behind his hands.

ZJ and Bra came into the room, "Hey dad guess what! I want to be a Jew!" Bra yelled excited.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide, "Absolutely not! I won't let my daughter be a Jew, whatever the heck a Jew is supposed to be!" Vegeta said.

"Simple Jews are the sons and daughters of Abraham and we're the first monotheistic religion ever and…" Vegeta interrupted ZJ.

"I don't give a flying fuck!"

"Anyways Dad, Bra helped me make a Yamika for the little guy, you know if it's a boy!" ZJ said showing Zarbon a small sized Yamika fit for an infant.

"How tacky," Vegeta said under his breath.

"I also went to all the trouble to call Doctor Slizenburg so that he could circumcise the baby when it comes, that is if it's a boy." ZJ said smiling.

"You're wasting your time, there is no more baby! Issy had an abortion!" Zarbon said sobbing.

"Are you kidding me?" ZJ asked with his eyes wide.

"I'm afraid he's not joking you religious nut," Vegeta said.

"You mean I'm not going to have another niece or nephew?" ZJ said.

"I'm afraid not, it's dead!" Zarbon cried.

"Hold on a second," ZJ got his cell out and called home.

"Hello?" Joseph asked on the other line, no not Stalin, it was ZJ's second cousin named after Stalin, whom he adopted as his own after his mother abandoned him in the hospital.

"Hello Joseph I have some bad news, you won't be getting another cousin after all." ZJ said.

"What do you mean?" Joseph asked.

"Issy lost the baby, it died inside of her, there I said it goodbye." He then hung up the phone.

"Why did you just tell your son that Issy had a miscarriage?" Bra asked.

"How would you have told him?" ZJ asked getting watery eyed and running into the bathroom sobbing.

"I hate you daddy!" Bra ran out of the house crying too.

"I'm surrounded by morons that cry too much!" Vegeta said getting pissed off.

All the sudden Morgan walked into the house alone, "Morgan how did the abortion go?" Zarbon asked.

"I must talk to you immediately!" Morgan said grabbing Zarbon by the arm.

"Well is it dead?" Zarbon asked sobbing again.

"There was no baby," Morgan said.

"What do you mean?" Zarbon asked.

"In other words, I think Issy lied about being pregnant." Morgan said.

"How could she, you mean to tell me that we've all been crying for no reason at all?" Zarbon asked laughing nervously.

"Pretty much yes." Morgan said.

Zarbon started laughing hard and then got pissed off, "Why that bitch, how could she do that to us, how could she do that to Bulma? Bulma wanted to be a grandmother!" Zarbon said.

"There is something else, Issy transformed too." Morgan said.

"How is that possible, I've never taught her how to transform!" Zarbon said.

"Well I don't know how it happened either, but it happened." Morgan said.

All the sudden they heard the door open up, it was Trunks and Issy, Issy was still in her ugly form, "We're back!" Trunks said.

Vegeta looked at Issy, "What the hell is that thing?" He asked freaking out.

"Its Issy dad, leave her alone please, she's a little stung." Trunks said.

"Get away from my son bitch!" Vegeta said running up to Issy and then Issy grabbed Vegeta by the hair and threw him into the wall.

"Don't fuck with me right now; I'm not in the mood!" She yelled.

"Women," Vegeta thought.

"Issy how did this happen?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't know one minute I was about to get a blood test, the next minute I transformed." Issy said.

"Wait what do you mean get a blood test?" Zarbon asked.

"Just tell him the truth," Trunks said.

"No I need to know what the matter with me is!" Issy said.

"Hold on I'll call my dad up." Zarbon took out his cell and called Morphiess, his womanizing king of a father that was visiting the family on vacation and staying in a hotel. "Dad could you come over immediately?" Zarbon asked.

About an hour later, Morphiess was over at the house inspecting Issy, "So tell me Issy you've ever transformed before?" Morphiess asked.

"No never!" She said.

"You've never taught your daughter how to transform?" Morphiess asked.

"No, I've taught ZJ how to transform but I only did that in case our planet got invaded by a stronger enemy, I would never expect a woman to do that." Zarbon said.

"Hum…I have another question, what was going on at the time this occurred?" Morphiess asked.

"Well Issy was about to get a blood test because the doctor wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not." Morgan said.

"What why would she need a blood test?" Morphiess asked.

"You know to find out if she's pregnant so that the baby could be aborted." Morgan said.

"Do you think she was trying to protect the baby?" Morphiess asked.

"There was no baby ever! Trunks and I lied about being pregnant so we could get married we're in love mom and dad and you're not going to stop us!" Issy said.

"You lied about being pregnant? You moron, that has got to be the worst thing that has ever happened!" Zarbon said.

"You would lie about it too if you would have fallen in love with mom!" Issy said.

"But I am in love with your mother; I don't need a ring to prove it!" Zarbon said.

"Hum I think I know what the problem is then." Morphiess said.

"What Morphiess?" Trunks asked.

"Issy is in love!" Morphiess said.

"Earth to Morphiess she already said that!" Morgan said.

"Yes and she lied about having a baby to protect her potential mate, you see primal changelings transform for two different reasons, one to defend themselves, two to impress a potential mate to show that they can be protective and strong mothers and fathers." Morphiess said.

"You mean to tell us that even though Issy never learned to transform that she somehow instinctively transformed to protect her mate and her from persecution?" Morgan asked.

"That's right; I hope you made the right choice Issy!" Morphiess said.

"That's romantic and all, but how do I transform back?" Issy asked.

"Easy all you do is loosen up!" Morphiess said.

"But what if I get stuck this way forever?" Issy asked.

"You won't just relax," Morphiess said.

Issy then relaxed enough to change shape, "That was confusing big time." Issy said.

"Issy still looks like she did before, I thought if you transform then you would lose your good looks." Zarbon said.

"What moron told you that?" Morphiess asked.

"Dodoria told me when I was little." Zarbon said.

"Zarbon you are so gullible!" Morphiess said.

"Zarbon can I still marry your daughter even though she transforms and we've only known each other since this summer?" Trunks asked.

"Sure if you want to, but you're going to have to ask your father, the last thing I want is Vegeta to get pissed off because you're marrying another hybrid." Zarbon said.

Later on Vegeta was still pissed off, "Absolutely not! She is a freak of nature! Why can't you stick with your own species?" Vegeta asked.

"I am a hybrid too dad!" Trunks said.

"Oh that's right!" Vegeta said.

"Mr. Vegeta, I think you have a right to know, but I'm not pregnant." Issy said.

"What? You mean to tell me that it was just a stupid lie to get you two married?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes that's pretty much it dad!" Trunk said.

"You mean there was no baby to begin with?" Vegeta asked.

"That's right Mr. Vegeta, we don't want kids yet." Issy said.

"Let me think about it, Bulma come on we need to have a talk spouse to spouse!" Vegeta said pulling her aside.

"What' the problem Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"You can't let our son marry this girl! She has two children by a previous relationship! I will not allow my pure-hearted son to take responsibility for her two kids by another man!" Vegeta said.

"Look sweetheart there is nothing I can do about it. If they love on another then we have no right to separate them." Bulma said.

"How dare you disagree with me!" Vegeta said.

"What are you talking about? I'm usually the only one that is allowed to disagree with you!" Bulma said.

"Not this time, you're going into the other room and telling Trunks not to marry that blue defect!" Vegeta said.

"You are such a bigot!" Bulma said turning her head and walking back into the room.

Vegeta was so mad that he went to a hotel to get away from his family and Zarbon's.

End of Story


	3. Chapter 3

_La Divorced _

Well everyone was getting ready for Trunks and Issy's wedding, Vegeta of course was not happy about this, the thought of his son engaged to Zarbon's daughter made him want to throw up. To make matters worse, after finding out that Issy soul-imprinted on him by transforming in order to protect him from other people, he just wanted to throw up all the more.

He was not happy with his marriage to Bulma either, it was not that she was aging like normal humans do, it was not that he lied eyes on another woman, he almost never did that. It had more to do with her attitude in general. Although she was the only one who could boss him around, he felt like his "manhood" had vanished completely.

Therefore, during that time he put the total blame on Zarbon, who was now alive, thanks to that "Forest Dump" girlfriend of his, Morgan Macskavsky the dim but kindhearted sorceress.

One day, he had had it and decided to confront Morgan and Zarbon at breakfast time, Zarbon needed to go to work at noon to look at the military situation in Afghanistan. However, Vegeta would not go down without a fight, "Why did you let my son be engaged to your daughter Zarbon?" Vegeta asked.

"It's not my fault that he has feelings for her!" Zarbon said.

"Yes it is, it's also your fault that you're alive, you should have stayed dead when I sent you to your watery grave!" Vegeta said. Of course, he was talking about those many years ago when he sent Zarbon into the water by blasting him through the stomach.

"Leave him alone Vegeta, stop yelling at Zarbon, why don't you just take your unhappiness on me!" Morgan said.

"You are almost as dumb as Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

"Pardon me, but who's Kakarot?" Morgan asked.

"He's dead now, so I guess it doesn't really matter!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta leave Morgan alone, and stop blaming this whole thing on Zarbon! He has done nothing to deserve your cruelty!" Bulma said.

"You stay out of this woman!" Vegeta said pointing a finger at Bulma.

"Don't point your finger at me idiot!" Bulma said.

"Well at least I don't fall in love with every handsome man I look at!" Vegeta said.

"Oh please nowadays it's just harmless flirting! Can't you get over that?" Bulma asked.

"You are such a slut! You even flirted with our son, that's illegal!" Vegeta said.

"Please I didn't know he was mine, it's not my fault that he came back to our time!" Bulma said.

"That does it, I can't believe I'm saying this now, but I want a divorce!" Vegeta said.

"No you can't be serious, we love one another, I gave my life to you, and I chose you as a mate!" Bulma said.

"Yah well it wasn't good enough!" Vegeta said.

"You used to be so nice, but now you're acting like a bigger jerk ever since you alienated me from my friends back on the other planet Earth!" Bulma said.

"Stop guys, I have an idea, we'll go to someone that knows more about marriage than anything in the world!" Morgan said.

"Hard telling whom?" Vegeta asked.

"Someone that is wise beyond their years, someone that respects women more than anyone I know, someone who is the smartest creature in the world." Morgan said.

Zarbon smirked and blushed, "Oh Morgan you shouldn't have." He said.

"Not you, you know nothing about marriage," Morgan said.

"Whom then?" Zarbon asked.

Hours later, Zarbon, Morgan, Vegeta and Bulma found themselves in the afterlife in front of Morgan's ex boyfriend, Stalin! She dated him when she and Zarbon went back in time to WW2, and she dated him when he was dead.

They were broken up now, and if there was something that confused Stalin more than Morgan visiting him in the afterlife, it was that her friends and current were standing in front of him. Stalin scratched his head, "So Morgan what brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked in his thick Georgian accent.

"I needed to see you old man!" She said giggling nervously.

"No I mean why the hell did you bring your friends along, and what the hell is Zarbon doing here?" Stalin asked infuriated so much that his eyes seemed to be glowing yellow like they always did when he got pissed off.

"Maybe I didn't want Morgan to get herself into trouble like she always does!" Zarbon said.

"Shut up you glamour-puss of a bourgeois!" Stalin said.

"Better a bourgeois than an evil idiot!" Zarbon said.

"Я думаю что ты очень глупый!" Stalin yelled to Zarbon in Russian.

"Two can play that game! Je pense que votre laide et stupide, vous con!" Zarbon yelled.

"Will you people speak English?" Vegeta yelled.

"Anyways, we need a solution to a problem that my friends are having!" Morgan said.

"Who said I was your friend?" Vegeta asked.

"Why don't you be quiet and let the woman speak!" Stalin yelled at Vegeta.

"Bulma and Vegeta want a divorce!" Morgan said.

"Well maybe they should get a divorce then, but I'm warning you divorce is expensive." Stalin said.

"No it doesn't cost anything on my planet, all you have to do is sign a paper and you are divorced." Bulma said.

"Not on this planet, I would have done anything to divorce my second wife, but my mama who was a strict Orthodox woman said I couldn't divorce her. I also didn't want her to have custody of the kids, she was nuts." Stalin said looking down at the ground.

"Get to the point!" Vegeta yelled.

"First of all, what do your parents think about this whole mess?" Stalin asked.

"I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me and my father was murdered by the tyrant Freezer." Vegeta said.

"How about your parents then Bulma?" Stalin asked.

"My parents are dead, my dad died a few years ago of cancer and my mom died a year ago because she took too many tanning pills and had a heart attack. God she always was dumb, although my parents were never crazy about Vegeta, my father defiantly hated him and my mom used to argue with me about marrying that man." Bulma said.

"Then maybe you two should call it quits, and just anole the divorce without paying anything, next question! How old are your kids?" Stalin asked.

"Let's see Trunks is twenty-six and Bra is twenty-one." Bulma said.

"They're grown up; you two can call it quits now." Stalin said.

"Why are we even letting a dead tyrant decide for them?" Zarbon whispered to Morgan.

"Because he's the only person I actually trust outside of you and some of my other friends," Morgan whispered back.

"Ok it's settled, you two need to divorce, unless you two can come to an agreement I think this marriage is pretty much doomed!" Stalin said.

"You know maybe my parents were right, maybe you were the wrong person for me, but you're so cute though! I love your bad-boy attitude and I used to laugh when you would yell at my friends." Bulma said.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "Maybe they should be together then, someone as vain and insensitive as her, and someone as arrogant and ass-like as him." Zarbon thought to himself.

"You are all dismissed I want no part of this, but maybe I could see you afterwards Morgan." Stalin said lifting his eyebrows.

"But you dumped me back in Iran remember?" Morgan asked.

"Yes I remember, but a man can dream can't he?" Stalin asked.

Later at noon, President Obama called Vegeta and Zarbon to the Pentagon to discuses some military strategies; little did they know that this would take a different turn. "You're being deported to Uzbekistan!" President Obama said.

"What is Uzbekistan?" Vegeta asked.

"It's a former part of the Soviet Union," Zarbon said.

"Why are we going might ask?" Zarbon asked.

"You two need to get the ethnic groups under control, they are killing one another." Obama said.

"But sir isn't that the UN's job?" Zarbon asked.

"No the UN are too much of a pussy to solve the problem." Obama said.

"Why don't the Russians just shoot them?" Vegeta asked.

"Great just what we need another Stalin." Zarbon thought to himself.

"Because Uzbekistan is no longer a part of Russia it is its own nation now." Obama said.

"I say we just murder all those simpletons!" Vegeta said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "Great Sayains aren't known for their intelligence are they?" Zarbon blurted out.

"What's a Sayain?" Obama asked.

Zarbon's eyes grew wide, "I'm just talking to myself sir." Zarbon said.

Later on Vegeta was yelling at Zarbon, "You could have blown my cover dim-wit!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry I forgot that we weren't with Freezer anymore, so I guess I just said what was on my mind." Zarbon said.

"Now tell me does Obama look anything like Freezer?" Vegeta asked.

"Let's go home and tell our women that we have a duty in Uzbekistan." Zarbon said.

"I'm not going, after what happened in Afghanistan why should I go?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms.

"Because we still need you to sniff out bombs, you're better at it than me." Zarbon said.

"That's an easy one all I need to do is throw fireballs in the area and…" Vegeta was interrupted by Zarbon.

"Please there are people's lives at stake!" Zarbon said.

"I'm tired of women, kids, and you Zarbon!" Vegeta said.

"What have you against Issy, she's innocent, why should what I've done in the past to you reflect on her?" Zarbon asked.

"Because she's your daughter, she transforms too!" Vegeta said.

"Fine then maybe I should sniff out the bombs instead, you and Bulma aren't ready to travel the world together if you two can't get decide what to do!" Zarbon said.

"I hate you!" Vegeta said walking out of the office.

"I hate you more!" Zarbon yelled back, Zarbon then went up to Obama, "Sir I have a request, you see my daughter is getting married this weekend, could I please not go to Uzbekistan?" Zarbon asked.

"I see it's a family matter, of course." Obama said.

"You see my daughter is marrying Vegeta's son so can he get some time off too?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes he may too!" Obama said.

"Thank you sir." Zarbon said.

The next day in the afternoon, Zarbon was sitting on the porch all mad at Vegeta still, he did not want to talk to him, and Vegeta was driving him insane. Morgan pulled Bulma aside, "Bulma I need to talk to you," Morgan said.

"What's the matter you look down," Bulma said.

"I can't tell you here," Morgan said taking her by the hand and taking her to the other room.

Later on after Morgan told Bulma the big secret, Bulma looked at Zarbon sitting on the couch, "When do you think you should tell him?" Bulma asked.

"Not yet, I want to wait until the right time to do it," Morgan said, Morgan sat next to Zarbon.

"How are you doing Morgan?" Zarbon asked putting his arm around Morgan.

"I'm doing all right, but there is something that I need to tell you and it's something that you're probably not going to be happy about." Morgan said.

"You had an affair with Vegeta?" Zarbon asked getting irritated.

"No way! I'm late!" Morgan said.

"For what?" Zarbon asked.

"I went to the doctor today and I found out something very interesting," Morgan said.

"Like what?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm pregnant again!" Morgan said.

"Who's the father?" Zarbon asked with his eyes opened.

"You are silly." Morgan said.

"Hum I don't know what to say, except I thought you hit menopause!" Zarbon said getting angry.

"I did, but for some reason I'm pregnant!" Morgan said.

"That's impossible you're fifty three there is no way in hell you could have gotten pregnant!" Zarbon said.

"I might need to have Bulma two inspect you." Bulma said.

"You mean your clone, what is a clone going to help with?" Morgan asked.

Later on Morgan was under the ultrasound, "Yep she's definitely pregnant," Bulma Two said, now I know this was so farfetched considering that this could not happen in real life, but Bulma Two was about to explain how this was possible.

"But she went through menopause already." Zarbon said.

"Correction, false menopause, you see when you and Zarbon made love for the first time, somehow his genes altered your DNA to bare children even in your fifties." Bulma Two said.

"In other words?" Morgan asked.

"In other words when was your last period?" Bulma Two asked.

"Two months ago," Morgan said.

"That means that you never did go through menopause, instead it only made your DNA stronger so that you could have babies in your fifties." Bulma Two said.

"Wow so what are we going to do about that?" Morgan asked.

"After the baby is born, we're going to have to get your tubes tied or removed," Bulma 2 said.

"Fair enough, the kid will probably be retarded anyways," Morgan said.

"No it won't! We're going to raise that baby like we have the others!" Zarbon said.

"But didn't the other kids kind of mess our relationship up?" Morgan asked.

"No we messed it up." Zarbon said.

"What about the wedding?" the original Bulma asked.

"It's in days, should we tell Vegeta that I'm pregnant?" Morgan asked.

"No! He'll try to kill you!" Zarbon said.

"Who knows, maybe I'll have another miscarriage like I have so many times." Morgan said.

"Stop we can't say stuff like that." Zarbon said.

"You are lucky to become a parent again," Bulma 2 said looking sadly at the ultrasound, seeing that fetus inside of Morgan.

"Why would you want to be a parent, its difficult!" Morgan said.

"Yes I know it is, but Bulma made me infertile, which means when she cloned herself she took some of her DNA out of me, I don't have any ovaries, but I do have a vagina.

"You are so lucky!" Morgan said.

"Yes that's true, but I'm sad not because I don't have a man, but because I'll never know what it's like to have a baby." Bulma 2 said.

"Trust me you're not missing out on anything." Zarbon said.

Later on Morgan took Vegeta aside so that she could get him and Bulma back together, because she thought they were good for one another, so she took him to the other room. There was a bunch of incense lit and a statue of Aphrodite.

"Why did you bring me here?" Vegeta asked.

"I want to talk to you, Bulma needs you Vegeta, and you're her only family now that her parents are dead. She doesn't have any brothers or sisters; she is your only family now." Morgan said.

"You think I didn't know that?" Vegeta asked frustrated.

"Now I would like to know why you two fell in love in the first place." Morgan said.

"It's kind of a complicated story, but here it goes. When I first saw her, I wanted to beat the living shit out of her because she was taller than me, although she was pretty cute I have to admit." Vegeta said.

"How romantic!" Morgan said lighting up.

"Let me finish Earth Woman number Two. She invited me into her parents' home and she looked after me, in fact, she was the only one who actually gave a damn about me, because her parents hated me from the start. They thought I was so rude and strange." Vegeta said.

"Dude my parents thought the same about Zarbon, except the rude part!" Morgan said.

"Anyways we both ran away and got married in a private ceremony on a little island away from the Briefs." Vegeta said.

"Why didn't the family come with you guys?" Morgan asked.

"Because they didn't like me, then a few months later, Trunks was conceived through unprotected sex." Vegeta said.

"So is that when the problem started?" Morgan asked.

"No not exactly, as soon as I married her she would boss me around and tell me what to do. She made me hold some chemicals for her in a tube or a beaker; sometimes she would knit me pink sweaters and make me walk in front of her friends, so they would laugh at me." Vegeta said.

"Wow that's pretty harsh," Morgan said.

"Whatever doesn't kill me only makes me stronger. The point was that she was brutal enough to be mine, I thought she was just a weak earth girl the first time I saw her. Then I realized that maybe she was reincarnated into the wrong species." Vegeta said closing his eyes.

"I have no idea what that means, but please oh please don't get a divorce, my parents are divorced, and even though the still speak to one another, it's been awkward ever since then."

All the sudden Morgan felt sick to her stomach, "Excuse for a moment please!" Morgan then ran to the restroom and threw up in the toilet.

"What the hell? Has she been doing this for the last two months? Oh my God, she's pregnant!" Vegeta thought, he got up and went to look for Zarbon.

Later that week, Issy was in the dressing room getting ready for her big wedding, in which even her ex and two kids went to, "Oh Mom I'm so scared, I've been married like twice now, but this time I'm really nervous!" Issy said.

"Try not to be nervous dear, just be lucky that your father and I had you and ZJ out of wedlock." Morgan said smiling.

Issy glared at Morgan, "Very funny mom!" She said.

"Now go get them tiger!" Morgan said.

Vegeta was standing with Vegeta at the altar, while the flower girls' were none other than Issy's daughters with Ishwar. Then ZJ's second cousin Joseph, whom he adopted after his cousin Estella, ran off and whom he named after Morgan's ex boyfriend Stalin, was walking down the aisle with the ring.

"That kid looks nothing like ZJ," Vegeta whispered to Trunks.

"That's because he's adopted dad." Trunks said.

All the sudden Issy was walking down the aisle with Zarbon walking her down, he tried to smile to hide his annoyance with Vegeta's bitching, "For the first time in my life, I've actually walked Issy down the aisle, it better be worth it in the end." Zarbon thought to himself.

Therefore, they married, at the after party Zarbon and Vegeta were sitting down while their women chatted to one another, "So what will you name it?" Bulma asked.

"We might put this one up for adoption, because I don't have the time anymore to raise a child." Morgan said.

Vegeta got so annoyed, seeing Zarbon and Morgan happy together, pissed him off, so he stood up and said the most random thing, "I can't believe that Freezer and Dodoria insulted me and my comrades for conquering Planet Shikk!" Vegeta said.

"It's my comrades and I not the other way around! Besides even if I did want to congratulate you I wouldn't have because Freezer would have killed me for doing so!" Zarbon said.

"Why did Freezer always like you better than me?" Vegeta asked

"He didn't! The only reason why you three even got insulted in the first place is because you nearly blew up Planet Shikk! In fact Freezer had to destroy it after you morons put so many holes in it!" Zarbon said.

"What's it matter anyways? It's just a stupid planet! You didn't have to insult us!" Vegeta said.

"You don't get the value of a good planet when it comes to real estate Vegeta! You destroyed all the homes, resources and everything else that I can't even think of right this second!" Zarbon said.

"It took us three days to conquer that retarded planet! Three days!" Vegeta yelled.

"Exactly, you also went over the time limit that Freezer ordered!" Zarbon said.

"Why would you care about that?" Vegeta asked.

"Because Freezer is the one that cares more! I'm just going along with him insulting you so that I don't get my ass killed!" Zarbon said.

"You're afraid of him?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes I am." Zarbon said.

"But I always thought that you stood up to him, I've seen you do it before!" Vegeta said.

"Yes that's true too, but Freezer was the one that raised me, I've always been afraid of him, he would hurt me in ways that I would never even tell to a fifth grader." Zarbon said looking sad.

"Stop arguing you morons! We're here for a wedding of my granddaughter and future grandson-in-law! It's about them not you two egocentrics, now both of you shut up before I get pissed off!" Morphiess, Zarbon's dad yelled.

"You shut up!" Both Zarbon and Vegeta yelled.

"Is that anyway to talk to your elders? I have an idea everyone to celebrate the bringing together of these two souls, I say we do an ethnic Cyrillic dance!" Morphiess said.

"I don't know how to dance!" Zarbon said.

"Neither do I!" Vegeta said.

"Don't worry I'll teach you both it, come on let's dance the Khvanchkara!" Morphiess said.

"Where's the music?" Bulma asked.

"Don't worry good looking I got it right here!" Morphiess said.

"Hey Zarbon your father is really hot!" Bulma said.

Zarbon blushed, "Thanks Bulma!" He said.

Morphiess put the CD on and it started playing what appeared to sound like Middle Eastern music with a hint of Duduk, a type of wind instrument and the Spanish guitar. It was strange sounding, but catchy to listen too.

Morphiess took both Vegeta and Zarbon by the hands and made them get into a circle, "Wait I think I danced to this at one of your weddings Morphiess, now if only my memory were working right this second." Vegeta said.

"How many times did you actually get married?" Zarbon asked Morphiess.

"Simple about six times, or was it eight I forgot." Morphiess said.

"Oh dear," Zarbon said.

They started shuffling their legs up and down and moving around in the circle, "That looks like fun, let's go Morgan!" Bulma said grabbing her by the hand and they joined in the dance. Then Olga and Jada Banks, friends of Morgan joined in, and then Olga's twin brother Yulta and his girlfriend joined in. Tre and Little Bird his Native American girlfriend joined in as well.

"Do you want to join in the dance?" Issy asked Trunks.

"No way, my dad has this one under control." Trunks said laughing.

After the wedding, Issy and Trunks were in the car that took them to the airport to go to Tahiti and Bora Bora thanks to the money that both of their parents took in.

End of Story

"Vegeta I have a confession to make, I still love you and I don't want to divorce you! We've been through too much to just quit!" Bulma yelled.

"


	4. Chapter 4

_The Honeymoon from Hell _

Morgan was sitting in her room crying all morning, no it was not because Zarbon left for work or because her daughter with Zarbon married Vegeta's son Trunks, it was because she had another miscarriage. As if having unprotected sex with Zarbon was not bad enough, only that it altered her DNA to the point where it made her pregnant well into her fifties.

Anyways, to make a long story short, she promised that after the baby was born that she would get her ovaries removed so that she did not get pregnant again, now that promise could come true since there was no baby anymore. This miscarriage was hard on her, but it would be even harder on Zarbon when she would tell him the news.

In fact she had the miscarriage that morning, she knew so because she had at least three miscarriages already during her lifetime with Zarbon. She considered ZJ and Issy lucky to have survived those nine months in her womb.

She was crying in bad, then her stupid ex lover Stalin showed up, in spirit that is, since he died many and I mean many years ago. He did not come by as often as he used to, ever since Morgan and Zarbon brought Vegeta and Bulma to their planet earth and let them live in their house for the summer, Stalin's ghost had not stopped by. Perhaps it is because Vegeta rubbed him the wrong kind of way as he did everyone else, other than that theory, the reason not known.

Stalin looked at his ex crying like a baby, he felt somewhat bad for her, since she was pretty much the only person other than her two children that he adored. He sat on the bed, "Hello Morgan!" He said trying to be as happy as he could be so that she could smile.

"Joey what are you doing here? I missed you!" Morgan said.

"I didn't come here to fuck you, you said we were officially over, in fact I came to bring a gift for Issy and Trunks since I couldn't make it to the wedding." Stalin said.

"Thanks, what is that?" Morgan asked pointing to that solid plant that Stalin had in his hand, despite his fierce ruthless reputation, he had a soft side for small dogs and flowers, cats were ok as long as they did not hiss at him.

"It's a Venus flytrap that I found in the Amazon which was left unexplored!" Stalin said setting the plant on the table.

"It's so pretty are you sure that it's a Venus flytrap?" Morgan asked.

"Watch this!" Stalin said taking a tarantula out of his pocket and throwing it down into the flytrap, Morgan and Stalin watched as the flytrap gobbled the spider up.

"Poor little thing!" Morgan said sobbing even more.

"Relax its already dead, why were you crying?" Stalin asked putting his arm around Morgan, although she made it clear that they were through, he still had a slight crush on her.

"Well I had another miscarriage." Morgan said.

"I thought you already went through menopause." Stalin said.

"I thought I did too, but Bulma's clone said it was a false menopause since my body was absent of Zarbon for a while. Then when we had unprotected sex again I didn't think I would get pregnant again, and well it happened, and now the baby is dead, I had a miscarriage this morning." Morgan said.

"Well good luck with that I have to go now!" Stalin said about to go back to the spirit world where he belonged.

"Why can't you comfort me like you used to?" Morgan asked upset.

"Because if I stick around then we'll end up having sex," Stalin said as he vanished.

Morgan looked at the Venus flytrap; it was so beautiful it was possibly the most beautiful thing Stalin had ever given to her besides roses from his garden.

Later on that morning Zarbon's dad Morphiess was in front of the mirror in the bathroom and had been for about an hour, he was so annoying and Vegeta and Bulma needed to look at themselves, "Morphiess you've been in there all morning!" Bulma yelled.

"Yah let us look at our outer beauty for once!" Vegeta said.

Bulma blushed, "Oh Vegeta, I never knew you still thought I was good looking." She said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't push your luck Bulma!" Vegeta said.

"How sweet you called me by my first name!" She then started kissing him on the cheek whereas Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Morphiess saw Bulma hugging Vegeta, "Wow looks like someone has a girlfriend!" he said laughing with joy.

"Stop teasing me you big goof!" Vegeta said pushing Bulma into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"You care about me being beautiful after all, that is so sweet!" Bulma said in the bathroom.

Morphiess laughed with gayness, "Where do I get one of those hot chicks from?" He asked.

"Shut up before I make you!" Vegeta said.

Meanwhile in Bora Bora, Issy and Trunks were at a resort having a good time, they were drinking some margaritas, "Wow what do you call these masterpieces?" Trunks asked.

"It's called a margarita," Issy said looking at Trunks.

"Ok then, sorry I'm not used to drinking alcohol." Trunks said.

"Well get used to it because when you live with me you'll be drinking all the martinis that you can handle." Issy said.

Later that night they were in bed getting it on to Marvin Gay's song "Get it On" but then the CD skipped and Issy jumped out of bed naked and then put on another CD.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"Issy, do you think that we'll be together forever?" Trunks asked.

Issy's eyes grew wide, "Why do you ask that?" She asked.

"Because I'm scared that you won't love me forever," Trunks said.

Issy smiled uncomfortably, "Ew you're starting to sound like my dad when he was courting my mom awhile back." Issy said lifting an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" Trunks asked.

"Never mind you wouldn't understand," Issy said looking down.

"I'm going to bed now," Trunks said turning the lights out.

Zarbon came back from work, "Hey Morgan where are you?" he asked all happy. He saw Morgan drinking some coffee at the table, he ran over to the table and sat down next t her, "How was your day sweetie?" he asked kissing her on the lips.

"Hey Zarbon I have bad news." Morgan said.

Then Zarbon started to look sad, "You're breaking up with me again?" he asked.

"Worse than that, we lost the baby!" Morgan said.

Zarbon grew sad for a moment and then said, "Excuse me while I grieve in private!" He then ran to the bathroom and started crying all over the place.

Vegeta on the other hand was waiting for Trunks and Issy to return from the Honeymoon, he was as nervous as the day he arrived on Morgan's Planet Earth. Bulma walked up to him,

"You know sport it looks like you could use some orange juice," Bulma said.

"Can't you see I'm waiting for someone?" Vegeta yelled annoyed at Bulma bothering him.

"Waiting for whom? It better not be another girl!" Bulma said who occasionally had some jealousy issues especially since a bunch of girls from the other Planet Earth they lived on were fans of his, since they saw him do battle in the rings at the karate challenges, but those women meant nothing to him, Bulma was the only woman he would ever love.

Vegeta was shocked that she would make this allegation, "What the hell have you been smoking woman?" he asked with sweat running down his checks.

"You know that Trunks and Issy are on a two week vacation in Tahiti right?" Bulma asked.

"Yes but they'll be back soon I know it!" Vegeta said.

"They left two days ago honey! Come on let's go make my big strong man some toast!" She said grabbing him by the arm, he reluctantly went to the table and sat down.

Later on after breakfast Zarbon was still sobbing at the table while Morgan tried not to notice, so she put the newspaper up to her face and started reading it, Vegeta looked at Zarbon sobbing, he was annoyed with Zarbon's emotional nature.

"What the hell happened?" he asked Zarbon.

"Morgan had another miscarriage this morning!" Zarbon said.

"Are you sure it was a miscarriage? I've had plenty of those, who said bearing hybrid children was an easy thing to do?" Bulma said putting Vegeta's arm around her shoulder.

"Ha I'm so happy that you don't have to feed anymore mouths for once!" Vegeta said laughing.

"Honey apologize right now!" Bulma said stepping on Vegeta's foot.

"Ouch! I'm sorry Morgan!" Vegeta yelled.

"That's ok Vegeta; I didn't want another baby anyways!" Morgan said.

"What do you mean you didn't want another one?" Zarbon asked.

"Now I've done it." Morgan thought.

"Hey Zarbon how about you do us all a big favor and control you woman!" Vegeta said.

"Absolutely not, we're not on Planet Freezer or Planet Vegeta; we don't control our women in America!" Zarbon said.

All the sudden Bra and ZJ came into the room with Zarbon the Third, ZJ's son and Joseph, ZJ's second cousin whom he named after Stalin. "Hey Mr. Brief, Bra wants to tell you something!" ZJ said.

Bra was a little nervous since she knew how stubborn her father was, "Daddy I've been thinking that I've been nothing but a spoiled rich brat!" Bra said.

"Nonsense, you're wonderful darling!" Vegeta said.

"Yah I wish I could think that," Bulma said rolling her eyes since she and Bra were constantly at each other's throats about boys and cloths.

"I have found a path to salvation! You need to come and see!" Bra yelled.

"It's wonderful Mr. Briefs!" Joseph yelled.

"Yah you need to come and join us at the congregation that my dad goes to!" Zarbon the Third yelled, that little turquoise boy with black eyes and black hair.

Vegeta blushed, he did not know what a congregation was, he was scared to ask, Bulma who noticed this fear asked for him, "Excuse us, but what is a congregation?" Bulma asked.

"It's a synagogue where Jews go to worship God!" Bra said.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide, he was in no way a believer of God and felt guilty enough that he was an atheist, he then said, "No thanks I'll pass!"

"You're going tomorrow whether you like it or not! You might have fun!" Bulma yelled.

"Yah daddy it's got singing in a language I've never heard of before and it's fun to try to figure out what they're saying!" Bra yelled clapping her hands with excitement.

Vegeta had to think of a way out of this one, "You did this didn't you?" He asked pointing his finger at Morgan," She ignored him, put sugar in her tea and mixed it around.

"Just ignore him, he's just scared that a synagogue could be a prison or something," Bulma said.

"Trust me Vegeta you don't want to mess with me, I have a mind of my own," Morgan said glaring at Vegeta.

Vegeta did not feel scared by Zarbon's woman who was an inch shorter than he was, although she did seem to have that mysterious energy around her since she was a professional sorceress who had spirits as friends.

Then he did something that even he would not think to do, he called Trunks and Issy in Bora Bora when they were both asleep, Trunks answered the phone, "Hello?" He asked with his eyes barely opened.

"It's me you dork!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dad what do you want, its night time here." Trunks said.

"They're going to get me…" Vegeta tried to yelled, but then Trunks interrupted.

"Who's out to get you?" He asked.

"In other words son, our new in-laws want me to go to the synagogue with them tomorrow! Help me I have to hide!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks laughed, "Well dad I never thought I would hear you say that!" He said.

"Please Trunk let me come and stay with you and Issy for a while!" Vegeta said.

"Ok fine I'll give you the hotel of where we are staying!" Trunks said turning the lights on, getting a sheet of paper that had the name of the hotel they were staying in, "It's the Grand Love Resort." He said.

"Ok I'll see you in a couple of days then, take care!" Vegeta then hung the phone up.

That night, Vegeta walked out of the house with a suitcase, but not before he looked at Bulma sleeping on the floor with Bra, ZJ and Bulma's clone, he looked at her, "I'm sorry honey I have to disobey you this one time." He thought then walked out of the house never to be heard from again…for another two weeks at least!

Next day everyone was getting ready to go to the Synagogue and ZJ was the first to be dressed, he also had a Yamika on his head, Bra came into the room dressed fancy, "No Bra this is a congregation not a cocktail party! You need to make sure that your bosoms don't show!" ZJ said looking at her sleazy cocktail dress.

"Fine I'll go change then," She said with a miserable look on her face.

Zarbon was even more unimpressed he stood in front of the mirror with a frown, he was not a Jew nor did he ever want to be one, but the only reason why he was going was that it was important to his son. Morgan walked up to him and did his tie for him, "There sweetie you look handsome!" Morgan said kissing him on the cheek.

"Morgan I'm still sad that we won't be having another baby," Zarbon said looking at her sadly.

"Don't worry about that, we still have two other kids to concern ourselves with." She said taking him by the arm.

"You're right I…"

Before Zarbon could finish, Bulma ran into the room looking panicked, "Morgan, Zarbon where did Vegeta go?" She asked.

"I thought he was with you?" Morgan asked.

"I thought so too!" Bulma said.

"He probably went to take a smoke outside or something," Zarbon said.

"No he didn't he usually tells me when he's going to because I make him do it! He did not leave a note or anything! We might need to call the police!" Bulma said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure that if the police knew he was a Sayain and not a human then he'd be in bigger trouble." Zarbon said.

"Where do you think he could have gone Bulma?" Morgan asked.

"I have no idea!" Bulma yelled crying, they sat on the couch comforting her while her stupid, arrogant husband was flying in the air on his way to Bora Bora.

A couple of days later, after getting lost over the sea and almost getting eaten by sharks and cannibals, Vegeta landed in Bora Bora, this time it was the right island.

Issy and Trunks were playing out in the ocean splashing each other in the beautiful turquoise ocean, they were making out then Vegeta had to show up, his new daughter-in-law making out with his son grossed him out.

Then he decided to make them mad at him, he faked up a smile and then yelled hoping to embarrass them "I'm here kids!"

Issy turned to her hotel room hut on the ocean and she lifted an eyebrow, "Trunks is that your dad?" She asked.

"Nope never seen him in my life," Trunks said sweating up a storm.

"Issy! Trunks how is the water? I would like to jump into it!" Vegeta said taking his shirt off revealing an unflattering bathing suit, which made him look like he was a stripper from Chip N Dales.

"Its official I'm scared for life!" Issy said digging her head onto Trunks.

"Here I come!" Vegeta jumped into the water splashing both Issy and Trunks, "Ops I guess I don't know my own strength!" he said.

Issy then whispered into Trunk's ear, "Trunks I need to talk to you underwater!" she said.

"But I can't talk underwater, it's too salty!" Trunks said.

"Let's swim to the dock then," Issy said taking Trunks by the hand and swimming over to the dock.

"What is he doing here? He's going to ruin everything!" Issy said.

"Not if we ruin his time first," Trunks said.

"What are you saying?" Issy asked.

"I have an idea we'll drive him away, trust me I know his biggest weaknesses." Trunks said.

"Agreed!" Issy said as she and Trunks laughed evilly.

Meanwhile at the synagogue since it was a holiday and people attended the synagogue on religious observances, Zarbon was walking his way to the synagogue with ZJ, Bra and ZJ's two kids Zarbon the Third and Joseph.

"Thanks for filling in for Mr. Brief's dad, you didn't have to." ZJ said.

"Trust me, he leaves me to a whole bunch of chores to do that he can't seem to finish." Zarbon said smiling rather cocky.

Meanwhile on the other side of the parking lot, Zarbon and Morgan's Olga dragged her husband Jada Banks, Jada was a strict Catholic and usually was the one who dragged Olga to the church, but in this case, he had to attend synagogue for religious observations.

"Damn it Olga I can't believe that you dragged me to this sinful place," Jada said fixing his tie.

"Look Jada you always drag me to that damn church of yours, and usually I'm the one getting called sinful! You're damn lucky they'll let you into this synagogue since it's a reform, because if it was a Hasidic or an Orthodox synagogue then you wouldn't be allowed it." Olga said.

"See Jesus saw what the Jewish people did to corrupt the…" Jada then saw Zarbon and his family. "There's Zarbon what's he doing here?" Jada asked.

"His son is a convert to Judaism and he's been taking Mr. Brief's daughter to the synagogue hoping to make a convert out of her," Olga said.

"Time to rub it in his face," Jada said walking over to him.

"Dad Mr. Banks is coming over here to say hi." ZJ said.

Zarbon looked and saw Jada, the one who usually said to Zarbon that he was a sinful being because of the fact that he was a spiritualist like his girlfriend Morgan and because he was bisexual as well.

"Just pretend you don't know him!" Zarbon thought to himself, after all besides Tre Hoggets, Jada was in second place for the most annoying friend of Morgan's.

"Hello Zarbon lovely day isn't it?" Jada said.

"Hello Jada I never thought I would see you at a synagogue being a strict Catholic and all!" Zarbon said smiling cheesy.

"That was until I met Olga, she has changed me for the better!" Jada said wrapping an arm around Olga.

"Right you keep telling yourself that…" ZJ then interrupted Zarbon.

"Are we going to stand and chatter all day or are we going to have a good time?" ZJ asked taking Bra by the hand and taking her into the synagogue.

In Bora Bora Trunks and Issy decided to do something that might freak Vegeta out completely, they took a side trip to the Stingray City of Bora Bora. Vegeta was an infamous animal hater the only animals he liked were humans and Sayains with the addition of regular monkeys and apes.

"This is so fun ZJ I can't wait until the stingrays come and circle us!" Issy said.

"Me either, I can't wait to feed them!" Trunks said.

"Why do they call it stingray city?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks all the sudden whistled loudly and held the food up into the air, "Come and get it boys!"

All the sudden Vegeta saw dark shadows in the water approaching him, he was terrified he squirmed like a little baby and started sucking his thumb.

"They're so cute!" Issy said petting them on the fins, after all Issy came from an animal loving family.

"See dad nothing to be afraid of!" Trunks said petting them on the fins, Vegeta then saw the stingrays put themselves on Trunks' body as if they were humping or attacking him, but they were not, they just wanted food.

"Leave my son alone!" Vegeta then got the courage to go over to the stingrays and touch them, that dumb Sayain touched one of them on the tail, "Ouch shit!" Vegeta looked at his hand he saw what appeared to be a gigantic cut on his fingers. "Son we're leaving now!" he said.

"No dad I want to stay here, they're my friends!" Trunks said.

"They're wild animals son; they're dangerous to be around!" Vegeta said.

"Yah if you touch them on the spine or the tail then you'll going to get cut." Issy said continuing to pet them on the fins. She then saw that Vegeta was bleeding and thought to help him now that he was her father-in-law, "Mr. Briefs, let me help you with that cut." She said.

Vegeta had had enough of this nightmarish world, he then decided to do something drastic, he then threw a fireball to the point where Issy landed in a tree, Trunks landed on the beach and all the stingrays either died or landed on the beach with him.

"Trunks could you please help me down from here?" Issy asked.

Trunks helped Issy down then they saw Vegeta come out of the water and jive his hands, "There that took care of those monsters!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks and Issy looked at the bodies of the mutilated stingrays from the blast and the ones that were lucky to not be mutilated lying dead on the beach, Issy then started crying "You horrible monster!" she said crying.

"I was just trying to protect…" Vegeta thought he was doing the right thing by protecting Trunks from the stingrays.

"Get out of here dad! You made my wife cry!" trunks said.

"But son I was only trying to…"

"You always ruin everything! You're ruin my baseball games, my personal life, and now you ruined my honeymoon get out of here I never want to see you again!" he said.

Vegeta then flew off to the other side of the island, "Trunks he didn't know any better, wasn't that a little harsh?" Issy asked.

"Harsh? He made you cry and killed a bunch of innocent stingrays!" Trunks said.

"But still he's your dad!" Issy said.

Meanwhile at the synagogue things did not get any better, Zarbon sat their board as heck.

Rabbi Goldstein then spoke up, "Here on Rosh Hashanah to read us a passage from the bible is our guest of honor from the Catholic church Mr. Jada Banks!"

Jada got up on stage and said a few things, "There once was a man named Jonah…" He said.

Then finally, they got to the end since it is a very boring story at times, "In conclusion God did not want Jonah to run away from his responsibilities! That is all I hope you learned a lot from this story!" Jada said walking down off the podium.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "How could he have been swallowed by a whale when whales don't live in warm water to being with?" Zarbon asked.

"Nobody is saying that religious texts are supposed to be correct dad, it's just a matter of belief is all." ZJ said.

"I believe we have some faces here that we haven't seen before who are those friends of yours ZJ?" Goldstein asked, after all Rabbi Goldstein and ZJ have become closer to one another after ZJ converted.

"Dad, Bra stand up!" ZJ said.

Zarbon stood up shyly while Bra waved at everyone, "Hi people! This is a lovely place you got here! When are we going to eat lunch I'm starving?" Bra yelled.

"Can you be anymore embarrassing?" Zarbon thought to himself.

"Hold on I need to call my dad on his cell phone!" Bra said.

Goldstein looked like he was about to turn red, "Dear don't you think you can take this conversation outside?" Goldstein asked.

"No way, thanks for asking though, it's a very important phone call!" she said.

So she called Vegeta on his cell phone all the way in Bora Bora, he decided to answer it, "Hello?" he asked.

"Daddy it's me Bra, mom is so worried that you might be dead or something!" Bra yelled aloud.

Goldstein smiled, "Never mind children, there's nothing in the Torah that says we can't eavesdrop!"

"Hold on daddy let me put you on speaker!" Bra then put Vegeta on speaker, "Say hello to all of my friends daddy!" Bra yelled.

"Your friends?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes at the synagogue!" Bra yelled.

"Nobody raped you did they?" Vegeta asked concerned.

"No daddy, Mr. Banks just got finished reading a really interesting story about running away from your responsibilities!" Bra said.

"How did it go honey?" Vegeta asked.

"I hope you have time for long stories because I do. It's about this guy that runs away from a city and he gets swallowed by a whale, although Zarbon said that it was actually fish that swallowed him since whales don't live in the Mediterranean!" Bra said.

"What's that got to do with running away?" Vegeta asked.

"The point is that you'll be swallowed by a fish too if you run from your responsibilities!" Bra said.

Vegeta then knew what he had to do, "You're right I shouldn't have tried to ruin Trunk's and Issy's honeymoon! I have to come back to the USA! Bye baby!" Vegeta yelled into the phone and hung up.

Later that night, Issy and Trunks were out looking for Vegeta in the late hours of the night, and then they came back to their hotel room and saw a note on the bed, Trunks picked it up and read it to himself.

"He went back to Washington DC!" He said.

"Yes we got rid of him!" Issy said.

"Yes! Now it's just us and not him!" Trunks said hugging her tightly.

Vegeta got back to Washington DC and at the end of Rosh Hashanah; Bulma forced Vegeta to the synagogue since poor Zarbon had to fill in for him days ago.

"So I believe we have a face here that we haven't seen before, stand up sir!" Rabbi Goldstein said.

Vegeta ignored him, "He's talking to you daddy!" Bra said.

Vegeta ignored her, then she raised her dad's hand up, "Here he is Rabbi Goldstein!" she yelled.

"So are you going to fulfill your responsibilities now that you're back?" Goldstein asked smiling.

"What do you pagans want from me?" Vegeta asked.

"It was just a joke, can't you take a joke?" Goldstein asked.

Vegeta then sat back down and pouted.


End file.
